


onions aren't just vegetable donuts

by I_WAS_ATTACKED



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_WAS_ATTACKED/pseuds/I_WAS_ATTACKED
Summary: Peter has bad luck. Every time. Everywhere. His typical Parker Luck shows every day but this time nothing happened. Yet. It made him nervous. He was constantly checking if he was wearing a matching pair of socks if he had tied shoelaces. Few times he made sure he really was on the bus stop in time and had everything he needed for school. And because everything was right, he just knew that something's gonna happen. At least a global catastrophe.or another field trip to SI because too much is never enough!
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 608





	onions aren't just vegetable donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I absolutely love field trip fics so i decided to write one myself. English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes in it. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Peter has bad luck. Every time. Everywhere. His typical Parker Luck shows every day but this time nothing happened. Yet. It made him nervous. He was constantly checking if he was wearing a matching pair of socks if he had tied shoelaces. Few times he made sure he really was on the bus stop in time and had everything he needed for school. And because everything was right, he just knew that something's gonna happen. At least a global catastrophe.

He sat down next to Ned with this nervous expression and prepared for class.

"Hey, dude, what's up? You look like shit," Ned frowned and elbowed him gently.

“Thanks?" Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. “Well, I'm just waiting for a problem. Last night I was patrolling and everything went so well. It's strange. Unusual," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“If you're trying to be inconspicuous, you're doing a really bad job. Don't you know how to whisper?" said MJ sarcastically behind their backs. The two of them jumped at the sudden voice and turned at her.

“Hi Michelle, whatcha doin' here?" squealed Ned nervously with a weird smile.

"Not sure if you recognized it but we all have to go to school by law. So duh," answered MJ with an uninterested look on her face.

“Uhm...right," stuttered Peter and quickly turned back.

School bell rang and Mr Harrington walked in the room and greeted them with obvious excitement.

“Hello class, before we start, I have wonderful news for you. We're going to Stark Industries for a tour!" he exclaimed. He looked like a teenage girl whom her crush asked out. It was hilarious.

And that's it. That's the catastrophe. That's exactly what he was waiting for all day.

Peter groaned and slammed his head on the desk meanwhile the rest of the class joyfully cried out.

"Dude! That's awesome, I can't believe I'll be in Stark Tower!" spoke enthusiastically Ned and bumped fists in Peter's shoulder.

“Ned, you've already been there," mumbled Peter annoyed by this whole thing. But he understood him, he was also like this when he first started going there.

"I know, I know! But it's Stark Tower!" his friend continued excitedly.

Mr Harrington gave them permission slips to be signed by their parents or guardians. Needless to say, no-one was paying attention to the rest of the lesson.

“Yo, Penis Parker! Are you ready to expose that your internship is fake?!" yelled Flash as they were walking through the door. Everyone curiously laid their gazes on two of them and listened.

"Whatever, Flash." Peter was tired of disbelief of his classmates.

“I assure you it will be the most embarrassing experience of your life," Flash continued with bothering Peter, it brought him pure joy.

“Leave him be, Flash. The internship is true, you'll see!" Ned defended Peter, which was completely useless.

“You still believe that your boyfriend is a friend of Tony Stark?" mocked Flash, his followers laughed.

“I've never said I know him. Let it go, Ned," said Peter. Turned his gaze on the floor and passed through the crowd.

…..

All day went extremely slowly, Peter couldn't get out of head all possibilities of how the trip could end. None of them was good.

When he came home, he felt mentally exhausted. He decided to skip patrolling that day and clean his head with working on updating his Spider-Man suit. It used to be much more difficult without Mr Stark's technology.

As May called him to dinner, he took his permission slip to get it signed.

"What's wrong, Pete? You don't look to be yourself today," asked May concernedly with a small frown.

"Nothing, just tomorrow we have a field trip to the Stark Tower," with a sigh Peter handed his aunt the paper.

“But that's great, you can finally prove your internship is true," she smiled supportively and signed the permission.

"Yeah, I know but I don't want any attention. And I think if we meet Mr Stark, he'll try to embarrass me. What if I won't feel so good tomorrow?" he replied hopefully with a fake cough.

“No way. You'll go there and you will enjoy it. Here, your permission," she dismissed his idea.

…..

Peter barely slept and when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed about the trip. In that dream, he was completely naked and the internship was actually fake. It was traumatic.

Peter woke up late as usual. He had to swing through the city because he didn't catch a bus. He hurried to school in last minute, everyone was already entering a school bus.

“Hey, Penis, I didn't think you'll come. I bet you're scared to death. Don't worry, I'll let Stark know that you're pretending to have an internship there!" yelled Flash while Peter was sitting down next to Ned.

Peter ignored him. He pressed his cheek against the cold glass and tiredly shut his eyes.

“Parker! You know Stark doesn't hire high schoolers, right? And if he'd do that, he would hire me, not some loser like you!" Flash kept shouting loudly.

"Shut up, Eugene, you're just alternate in Decathlon team. You're not even a full member. No-one would ever hire you for some job. Peter is clever enough to have that internship," MJ hostilely glared at him and then continued in sketching Peter's face in her book of people in crises.

Flash didn't respond and sat down on his seat. He didn't want to argue with MJ, nobody wanted ever argue with MJ. Not even teachers.

Peter was glad that he could finally sleep a little.

The Stark Tower was higher than everyone expected, except Peter. He knew, of course. Class and Mr Harrington exited the bus with fascinated awes. They stepped in the lobby and vehemently looked around.

"Listen, guys, this is a once in a lifetime experience so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Stay right there, be quiet and I'm going to inform them we're here," said Mr Harrington with a stern expression and left to the front desk.

“Dude, that's so cool." Ned was happy, maybe too much.

“Oh my gosh, a reception. Unbelievable!" exclaimed Peter with sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

"I know, but it's Stark's reception," replied Ned without noticing Peter's irony.

Mr Harrington came back in a minute with a cheerful look and some girl. Probably tour guide. She couldn't be much older than them, maybe twenty years old. She had long blonde hair, big brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a light blue blouse and black skirt, a lanyard around her neck.

“Hello Midtown high! My name is Jolene and I'm your tour guide," the girl introduced herself with a wide smile.

“Hi, Jolene," answered her the class on teacher's command.

"Now I will give each one of you a badge, after the tour you can keep it as a souvenir, it won't work so don't try it," she announced and pointed on her own badge. "You need to wear them visible all the time. Head of security here is very clear 'bout it. Now I'll call your name and give you the badge."

“He's not just clear. Happy is obsessed with it," mentioned Peter with a smile.

Everyone got their badge except Peter who already had one which Flash didn't miss.

“Miss Jolene? Pen- I mean Parker doesn't have one. Does this mean he cannot go? Is it because he's pretending to have an internship?" said Flash loudly with an evil smirk.

"Oh no, Peter Parker already has one, and Mr Stark has a strict policy about reprints. It's one of many security protocols," Jolene answered politely and waited for another question.

"Jolene, why do you have an orange stripe on your badge and we have a green?" asked Cindy.

"Very good question. There are ten levels of access. You have a green pass which is for guests. Blue stripe is for media, brown one which is level three is for government, four, yellow is lower interns, level five as you can see is for higher interns and tour guides like me. Pink is employees, silver for maintenance workers that have designed floors which they have access to. It doesn't mean that they can read files like other employees just because they have higher clearance. For example, scientists have all the access on their floors but they cannot do anything with accounting. For security and Avengers who doesn't visit often like Thor is a black stripe. For Avengers who lives here is red colour, level 9. And finally, the gold one, level 10 owns just specific people which are Mr Stark, of course, Miss Potts and very few more. They have access in every lab especially in Boss' personal workshop, in the penthouse and Mr Stark's AI, FRIDAY." she elaborated with pa-tience.

Everyone was silent with amazement.

"If there's not any other question, I have to inform you, that in labs you mustn't take photos or footage. Also, touching things is forbidden. Thank you for understanding and now we can go through the security checkpoint," Jolene added and led them in.

Flash, of course, elbowed his way to the front of the line. Unlike Peter, who stayed back with a nervous expression, because yeah, he had level 10. He hoped no-one will notice but with his Par-ker luck, it was unlikely.

"Eugene Thompson, level one - guest, access: granted... Cindy Moon, level one - guest, access: granted..." announced robotic emotionless voice with each student.

Peter hesitated.

"Penis Parker, you afraid your fake badge won't work?" yelled Flash, because, well, who else could it be?

Peter didn't respond, just used his badge.

"Peter Parker, level ten, all-access granted." Everyone stared with the open mouth. Even Mr Harrington, had he never believed Peter?

“Hi Peter, welcome back. I expected you later, should I inform boss you're here?" suddenly the voice changed in warmer and less robotic.

“Nonononono. No. I'm here on a school trip, thanks FRIDAY," Peter panicked quietly with eyes wide open.

“As you wish, enjoy the trip," AI responded with a slight amusement, which was nearly impossible.

Peter turned his face to the ground and quickly walked towards Mr Harrington with Ned by his side. Flash wasn't that stupid to insult him in front of the teacher. His parents were rich so he could be a bully and teachers were turning a blind eye but this would be too obvious.

“Is everyone here? Very well, let's go to the elevator," smiled Jolene and led them there.

May I have a question?" Abe asked. “Why are there two elevators?" he continued without waiting for an answer.

"The other one is Mr Stark's personal elevator, it can be used just by people with the highest clearance," explained the guide and pushed a button with a corresponding number of a floor.

“So cool," whispered Ned.

Even though the ride was very smooth and quick, it felt like forever to Peter. His Spidey sense was tingling because of all of the whispers about him and his fake or not fake intern stuff.

The door opened and he literally ran out. He could finally breath.

"Now we are in Stark exhibition. Let's talk about history. Don't worry, it's really interesting, I swear," started Jolene with a bright smile. "Howard Stark grew up in a poor neighborhood. His father was selling fruit and mother was a seamstress in a factory. He built the whole company from absolutely nothing. He had some problems with the law but practically everything turned out to be false."

Peter listened with a true interest. He actually knew the tower really well as he sometimes waited on Mr Stark for hours but he didn't want to touch anything in the workshop without him even though it wasn't forbidden. That's why he was messing around quite often but he has never had the opportunity to go on the tour.

"Howard and Maria Stark died in a terrible car accident just before Christmas. In age twenty-one Tony Stark inherit the company with Obadiah Stane, a long-time friend of Stark family, being a manager."

They walked around the room looking at inventions such as a first photopen and a highly dangerous chemical Nitramine.

“It's inactive now but don't touch it anyway," warned them Jolene with a pointed glare at Flash. He took his hand back quickly with a nervous look.

They moved through the exhibition in another section. This one was dedicated to arc reactors, further into the room were Iron Man suits and then Avengers exhibition.

"As you surely know, Tony Stark made his first small version of arc reactor when he was held as a hostage in a cave in Afghanistan. This whole building is showing us his brilliance. The original core was from palladium but it was causing blood intoxication so he had to find another element. But there wasn't one." The class gasped with shock even Peter, he had no idea.

“Oh my gosh, did you know that?" whisper yelled Ned with eyes big as plates.

"No!" Peter mumbled with a worried expression.

“Well, he's not dead, so I guess, he figured it out," MJ smirked with slight concern.

“The New element was theorized by Howard Stark but in his time the technology wasn't advanced enough, later it was synthesized by Tony Stark although the technology still wasn't there. It replaced the palladium core in the arc reactor so you don't have to worry. He's fine now," Jolene assured them with a warm look.

She left them a few minutes to look around. Peter grabbed Ned's arm and led him to the old Iron-man suits from Mark 1, which was found in the desert, to the newest ones. MJ quietly followed them.

“Holy shit! Spider-Man is here too! I didn't know he's an Avenger!" a girly voice interrupted the three of them from discussing Stark's geniality while they were reading interesting facts.

“Wait what?" high-pitched shout escaped Peter and he started to turn around to find it.

“Dude, that's awesome!" Ned screamed when Peter found him standing in front of the Spider-Man exhibit.

He rushed to see for himself. He quickly scanned the whole showcase with his eyes, jaw on the floor. He couldn't believe Tony did THAT. There were his web-shooters, short videos, a replica of his suit and even his old suit.

“Where the hell did he find this?" mumbled Peter with a gaze on the horrible thing he used to wear and was truly embarrassed about.

"Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man looks out for the little guy. He wanted to do his part, make the world a better place and help the ones who can't take care of themselves. That is the reason why he refused to join the Avengers and he chooses to stay close to earth... What?! Why did you do that? How is it possible you didn't tell me that they wanted you to be an Avenger?!" Ned cried right in his face. But Peter didn't respond. He was paralyzed with shock.

“I didn't know. I thought it was a test. He told me it's a test!" Peter finally said with a shaky voice. “Mr. Stark proposed Miss Potts that day. Does that mean he did it because of me?" finished Peter with raised eyebrows. He was genuinely amazed.

"That is also one of the reasons why I have fiancée right now," MJ continued where Ned stopped reading. "Virginia Potts is the best thing that ever happened to Stark Industries, by the way." With a shrug, she started to read another part of information chart: "Fun facts about Spider-Man. He once helped an old lady cross the street and she bought him a churro. He also loves gummy bears and he's scared to death of spiders," she grinned reading and gave Peter a funny look.

"Man, you're scared of spiders? You're a freaking Spider-Man," asked Ned with an amused tone in his voice. Peter hushed him sharply and took a quick look at MJ. She was standing few feet away from them, viewing his web-shooters with a disturbingly knowing smirk

After a few minutes, Jolene successfully collected all of the students and they made their way into the elevator. They visited a couple more floors with offices and meeting rooms. It was quite boring but Jolene was telling them some fun facts all the way. Eventually, they ended up in a canteen.

"Okay everyone, now we have some time for lunch. Each one of you has one meal for free. After your thirty minutes of super tasty food, I'll come back and we'll continue with our tour on higher floors where the labs are," Jolene left.

All students formed a queue with excited chatter. When Peter got to cook with a warm smile and grey hair tied up, his day was suddenly a little bit better. He knew her. Her name was Margery and she always gave him an extra meal. She, of course, had no idea he's a Spider-Man and he's hungry all the time, but he's growing boy. So…

When she recognized him, she immediately prepared a bigger portion with an intriguing grin. He thanked with a shy smile and took his plate.

“Why does he have more?" shouted Flash when Peter was already turning to leave. Margery didn't have time to respond because another voice interrupted.

“Hi, Peter! I didn't expect you here," some intern clapped Peter's back. “You should come to us more often. Too smart to be always hiding," just as quick as he appeared, he was gone.

“Okay," whispered Peter to himself and finally sat down next to his friends.

“Penis! Hey Parker! Peter! Peter, Penis, Parker! I know you hear me!" Peter ignored frantic shouting and continued his meal.

“Parkeeeer!" Flash was tireless and now everyone was staring at them. This was a fight Peter couldn't win.

“Yes, Flash?" he rolled his eyes and stopped eating.

"How much?" yelled Flash with winning smirk.

"How much what?" asked Peter, tired, annoyed, and confused by all this.

“How much do you pay to strangers to pretend they know you?"

Everyone was watching them curiously, waiting for Peter to answer.

"Technically if I was paying them, they'd have to know me. Sooo..." All that Peter wanted was to end this conversation and return to his meal.

For the first time, his classmates were partly on his side and started to laugh at Flash who blushed and quickly turned away. The rest of the lunch went peacefully.

After lunch and a few floors in the elevator later they went through low-level labs. They were much more interesting than offices.

"Now it gets really interesting. We finally are in higher-level labs where true miracles happen every day. This is the place where scientists are developing equipment for SHIELD agents. Avengers stuff makes Tony Stark by himself in his personal lab," Jolene paused for a second and checked if everyone was listening. They were, of course.

"One more time I have to warn you, do not touch anything, be careful and if you want, you can ask some interns or scientists anything you want. There's a possibility they won't answer but only if they won't have time or the answer is classified. Here we go."

They walked in a huge area fractionated in smaller sections. There were small glass rooms; labs or workshops. It was separated from other space because of safety. If something blows up, it happens just in the one room.

"Oh my, is that Bruce Banner?" some girl blurted and everyone followed her pointed finger. She was right. Bruce was bowed over a large number of papers and notes. He looked half dead. Dark bags under his eyes and blank glance. He was a mess. The whole place was a mess.

"Yes, this is Doctor Banner. He occasionally dignifies us with his presence. I'm sure he's working on some very important project, so don't disturb him," Jolene said with a polite smile never leaving her face. But it was too late. Bruce already raised his head and looked right at Peter. His expression lightened and he waved at him, probably not even noticing the rest of the class.

"Hi Peter, could you come here for a second?" shouted through a closed door. He looked miserable and desperate. Peter wanted to refuse with an apology and explain that he's on a field trip with school, but the haunted look in his eyes convinced him to do the opposite.

"May I?" the boy asked Jolene. She was so shocked that she just nodded.

Peter hesitated just a few seconds and then walked into the small lab.

"Hello, Dr Banner," greeted him Peter and stood next to him.

"You are the exact person I need right now. Could you look at this formula, please? I'm running on caffeine and I really need to finish this. I think I got it right but if I don't and I will continue, I can start all over again," an older man described him his situation and shown him the formula. Peter carefully read all notes and took quick calculation, then nodded.

“Yeah, everything’s correct.”

"Thank God. I'm working on it the whole day. Mondays are tough," he laughed a little.

"It's Wednesday. You should take a break, eat something, get some sleep. This is not healthy," Peter pointed at Bruce's tired face. He saw this loss of time many times when he came in Tony's personal workshop with few sandwiches because his mentor hadn't properly eaten for days and he had no idea what month is. But Bruce has some self-preservation so this was more than unusual.

"Says the one who's staying here to unholy hours 'till someone kicks him out," glared the scientist at Peter. "Sorry, you're right. I should go home. This can wait," he smiled apologetically then and thanked again.

"No problem, but I gotta go now, I'm here with the school on a field trip." That was the first time Bruce actually noticed a bunch of teenagers gaping at them through the see-through wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't impede you anymore, go and enjoy the tour. It was nice to see you again. Take care." Bruce took a sip of his now cold coffee and hesitantly waved at the class. Peter opened the door but turned to the doctor again.

"I will. Bye now and stay hydrated!" he whooped while pointing finger guns. And afterwards there he was standing in front of his schoolmates staring at him with chins on the floor. He quietly joined Ned at the back and tried to be invisible.

“Dude! You just said ‘stay hydrated’ to incredible Hulk?” gasped Ned with eyes like plates. Peter didn’t have time to respond, his friend was already talking again. “He’s one of the greatest scientists of our time and you’re telling him when to go to bed?” He wasn’t even whispering anymore. Jolene interrupted them.

“How do you know Doctor Banner? Not even I had have an opportunity to talk to him." Again, Peter didn't have time to answer. FRIDAY did it for him.

"Miss Reed, you do not have a clearance level to ask Mr Parker this question," the mechanical voice filled the room.

“How is that possible? How did you do that? We don't hire high schoolers!"

"Miss Reed, you do not have a clearance level to ask Mr Parker this question. If you will continue, I will have to alert Mr Stark," FRIDAY's voice seemed sharp even though it wasn't quite possible. FRIDAY was just a program after all.

Jolene was terrified. If there was any problem, it went through the supervisor of the section or Miss Potts which you really didn't want. And being threatened with Mr Stark was a true disaster.

Oh God, I'm gonna lose my job. I’m gonna lose my job!

“Okay, move on!" commanded Jolene with a fake smile. "Like I said we are developing equipment for SHIELD agents here but don't think we produce weapons, Mr Stark closed this business a long time ago. We're creating protective gear, armor, taser shotguns and stuff like that. So, now we're heading towards the non-dangerous section where you can feel free to look around and see how our interns work. You can also ask questions, there shouldn't be anything classified," Jolene said as she was leading them in an even bigger area that was divided into smaller sections again.

Students immediately scattered all around the place, excitedly chatting with interns and asking stuff. Everyone was super kind and happy to tell them about their project. But when they recognized Peter in the crowd, they went crazy. All of them wanted to talk to him, ask what he thinks about their work and let him check calculations.

His super smart ass wasn't the only reason. After all, every intern was a genius. Of course, they all knew about Peter's intellect and kindness. His wiliness to help even at three a.m. But they also knew he's in touch with Tony Stark. His personal intern. No-one could say a bad word about him or they would never see Stark Tower from the inside again.

So, if he'll see their work and he'll like it, there is the possibility he will mention it in front of Stark and he will decide to take another personal intern. And that would be absolute win.

“Peter! Good to see you. Do you have a second?" asked a sweet voice belonging to Zoella. She was smart, funny and beautiful. And she liked Peter. A lot. But apparently, he didn't notice.

"Hi, Zo. What's up?" he smiled politely at her. She was on top of the world. Butterflies in her stomach, blood rush in her cheeks. She didn't mind he was younger; he was so awkward and adorable, smart. And that was enough.

“Well, I'm working on something new and I think it could be really great but I'm still missing something. Could you take a look?" She was nervous. Of course, she was. Zoella knew she's hella smart, but he was much smarter.

Peter looked at the board and frowned a little.

“Oh sorry, it's upside down," panicked Zoella but at the time Peter was writing remark in the corner of the board.

“You missed one whole line. It didn't make sense, but I'm sure you just accidentally erased it. Oh, and you could make it work quicker if you change this and this. If you want, of course. But it's perfect this way, anyway. Almost perfect. Don't erase things and you'll be good. Uh." Peter turned board like it should be and awkwardly stepped back.

“Thanks. I feel really dumb, right now," Zoella laughed a little, her face even redder.

“No! No. It could happen to anyone," Peter exclaimed, slightly unnerved.

“It never happens to you," she shook her head and placed her soft hand on Peter's biceps. MJ gave her a weird look.

It never happened to Peter. But once he fell asleep on his notes and when he woke up, everything was on his face. He just rewrote it on paper again.

Peter went from one intern to another, greeted them all, introduced them to Ned and MJ. He always said something nice about them and he also remembered their names. There wasn't anyone who wouldn't like him. Well, almost.

Flash appeared from nowhere. Peter had to fight with his instinct and not to dodge when Flash slapped him painfully in the back of his neck. "What's up Penis? You makin' new fake friends? I told you I don't believe you. No need to try so hard," he said with awfully annoying tone.

Peter just rolled his eyes. He did it too many times for one day.

“Who are you?" asked sharply Zoella who heard his words. She, of course, didn't like it. Actually, she absolutely hated it, when someone called her crush Penis.

"Flash. Flash Thompson," he introduced himself with a wide smile and turned to Zoella. They shook their hands, but before Flash could start some conversation, MJ came to Zoella and said with unimpressed voice: "His name is Eugene." And then she left.

Time passed too quick and Jolene convened them back. She was obviously stressed, probably still because of the threat from AI. This was the job of her dreams; she really didn't want to lose it.

"Guys, c'mere please!" she shouted so they could hear her all around the place. Pupils surrounded around the guide but didn't stop with excited chatting. "We don't have much time so I'd appreciate quiet. Thank you. This is almost the end of our tour. It was pleasure to meet you all and be your guide. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I and we have a little present for you all. Few of our in-terns prepared a little test for you. We call it Game of drones. All you need to do is make couples or triples and solve the problem. If you believe yourself you can also work alone. I'll give you lists with description and little broken drones. The first of you to find the problem and fix it can keep the drone. Easy."

It wasn't easy at all. Not for all of them. Ned read notes out loud and Peter examined the drone. It wasn't that hard to find the problem; it was Peter's speciality. Ned knew everything about computers and MJ was genius about the economy and other things. But Peter was an engineer and a chemist.

They had half of an hour; Peter fixed the problem in the first ten minutes. But he didn't want any attention so he was just giving hints to Ned who wanted to did it by himself. MJ didn't care much. She tried, of course, she was hella smart, but it wasn't her priority.

“Yes! I got it! I did it first!" yelled someone. Not someone, Flash. He pranced around other students pointing at every one of them and shouting: “Not you! Not, you, you or you. Not even you. It was me!"

Everyone hated him at that moment. Literally everyone. Even interns.

"Sit down and keep quiet, please. Let the others work," rebuked him Jolene with a stern look and then turned back to few interns she was chatting with.

There was quiet for some time except for muffled conversations between the students. No-one noticed Flash sneaking to the elevator. The private one. He uncertainly pressed the button and to his own surprise, the door opened. He smiled smugly and started to walk inside. Then he let out a high-pitched scream, which drew the attention of others, and jumped back. The Tony Stark him-self stepped out of the elevator in a double-breasted suit and sunglasses on. They gasped in shock.

"I almost thought I stepped on a cat. What were you doing here, anyway?" said he. The slight smirk on his face and confident posture as always. He sipped coffee and looked around the room.

Tony was surprised Peter's neck didn't snap the way he spun around so fast to stare at him. Then he immediately stepped behind Ned in his poor attempt to hide.

"Mr Stark, sir? Is everything alright or what are you doing here?" Jolene asked, almost tripping over her tongue. She definitely thought he's here because of her. He's here to fire her for what happened before. She was genuinely terrified.

“Are you trying to kick me out? Can't I even walk around my own place?" Tony turned his gaze from Peter to Jolene and raised an eyebrow.

“N-No. Of course not. I was just curious, I'm so sorry. Please don't fire me," Jolene stuttered, face pale.

"Why would I do that? You think I'd guide these youngsters myself? Nah. No, thanks." At first, Jolene was almost shitting her pants but when she saw Tony's grin and a wink, she calmed down and smiled back.

“So, are you going to tell me what's going on here? Anyone?" Tony asked with little bit confused expression. There was quiet for a while, not even Flash had the balls talk to THE Tony Stark even though he met him on some gala where he was with father, as he never forgets to remind Peter.

“Midtown high school, sir. They're here on a field trip." Jolene was the brave one. Well, it was kind of her job.

"I thought it's next month." Tony's expression became even more confused. But Peter could see through the mask. He knew Tony was aware of their presence in Stark Tower, he was just playing games. Peter didn't like it at all.

"No sir," Jolene answered again.

"It's Wednesday?" Peter rolled his eyes. Every morning FRIDAY told him what day it is, how's weather and what he has scheduled. He may have not known it before but at that moment, he was just messing with them.

“Yes, sir."

“If that's true I should be in London by now. Pepper will kill me. Never mind. Do you like it here?" This was true, Pepper was going to kill him and Peter prayed he won't be there.

Everyone cheered in excitement which was enough as an answer. But Mr Harrington apparently thought he should make special thanks.

"Dr Stark, thank you so much for this opportunity, this very special tour is a big inspiration for all of us," he said, the miracle he didn't jump right up in Tony's ass.

"I'm glad you mentioned it. People often forget I have three PhDs. Bit offending. They call me just Mr Stark. Right, Peter? If you're trying to hide, you're doing a terrible job," he raised an eyebrow, eyes landing on the poor boy. Peter stepped out of Ned's back very slowly, trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me you'll be here?" Tony was all confident and gorgeous, absolutely ignoring all eyes pinned on him. Meanwhile, Peter just wanted to die. It actually was not that bad yet, but he knew it's going to be worse.

“Why do you think?” answered Peter sarcastically. He already knew this is a fight he can’t win. Tony was professional in sarcasm and arguing. He could convince half of the world that Earth is flat if he’d want.

“Oh, c’mon. What did I tell you?” Stark dramatically rolled his eyes.

"That the onions aren't just vegetable donuts?" smirked Peter provocatively.

“No.”

“That if I ask you to yeet me a tool one more time you’ll yeet me out of the window?”

“Try again.”

"Don't be a smartass?" Peter sighed, MJ laughed quietly.

“Bingo. Don’t be a smartass. Now, I heard you played Game of drones. Who won?” Tony looked at the others. Flash’s hand was raised in the air in a second.

“I did, sir,” he said proudly and grabbed his drone. Tony simply looked at it and smirked.

“Nope. You did not. You did some garbage work here and tried to sneak into my elevator. I don’t think I like you, Eugen Thompson. Who else did it?” Nobody said a word. “No-one? Parker, show me your drone,” he wasn’t even waiting for Peter to hand him his drone and took it himself. He clicked the switcher and the drone soared with soft humming. And Peter was center of the attention again.

“One would think that you'd have tried to show off. But no," Tony shook his head and turned the drone off. Then he turned around to see everyone's expression. When he saw how Ned was almost hyperventilating with his eyes glued to him, he smiled. Almost utterly truly. "Hi, you're Ned, I believe. Maybe you should sit down for a second?" Ned just nodded and plopped right on the ground. "Okay then," murmured Tony and turned to MJ.

“Michelle Jones? Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard things about you. You like it here?”

At that moment Peter almost fainted. Firstly, Tony let MJ know that he talks about her. And secondly, MJ was going to insult Tony or the whole company in no time.

“I would like it more if Ms Potts bumped at as instead of you," she shrugged and Tony chuckled.

“Of course you would," he replied with a knowing smirk.

“Mr Stark, may I have a question?" Stark one more time turned around to face Cindy.

“Jolene, do we have a little more time for some kind of Q&A?" he smiled at the tour guide. The girl quickly checked the watch on her wrist and nodded. "Okay then, what do you have in mind?"

“What does Stark Industries do for the environment, what do you think about young people getting so much involved and how your company handle mass production?" Cindy was acting almost like a professional activist, her face was solemn but genuinely interested.

“Good questions. All of our fabrics including this building, Avengers compound and my home are powered by huge arc reactors which are very friendly to the environment. Group of interns also works on a system for effective cleaning oceans. Save the turtles, everyone!" Peter chuckled quietly but didn't interrupt.

“Young people are the future. A few years ago I was talking about legacy, that our youths are our legacy. Then there was the September Foundation Grand and that's also the reason why we hire interns. Because they can do something. It's a shame that the majority of grownups doesn't listen to young people although they have so much to say. We're trying to do it differently, as you can see," Tony finished his speech and pointed at Jolene and rest of interns who were listening quietly. "I won't give you an answer to your last question, because that would take a whole day and half of that information is confidential. But you can read about it on our official websites."

Peter was genuinely impressed. He saw Mr Stark deal with the press a few times but it always took him by surprise how good he was. Sure, he grew up in the middle of this chaos, the whole world was watching him from the day he was born, but not everyone has the talent to talk like that and especially keep Flash quiet.

“Thank you,” Cindy smiled politely and quickly wrote some notes in her notepad.

“Do you know who's Spider-Man?" another student shouted his less intellectual question and Peter tensed. Tony shot a quick glance at him and for a second smiled.

“I worked with Spider-Man few times, yes. I also know what kind of person he is. I guess I can say I know him pretty well by now but if you're asking about his identity, he would literally yeet me to space if I would say anything and we don't want that, right?" he chuckled and sipped from his cup one more time, then he threw it in the garbage. Everyone laughed, Ned was gaping at Peter with rapturous expression promising interrogation about Mr Stark and vines. Meanwhile Tony pointed at Flash who was desperately trying to draw attention to him. 

“You wanna ask me something, sneaky boy?”

“Is possible you'd hire a high schooler as an intern?" asked Flash with a smug grin. Peter was sure that if he would be standing any near to him, he would slap him painfully in the back of his neck. Now he just inaudible mouthed you’re screwed.

“Our interns are mainly college students with the best grades and quick thinking. We do not hire high schoolers for two main reason,” Tony paused for a second, he was choosing his words carefully, “They are not experienced enough, which is understandable due to their age. This leads us to the second reason; they’re not old enough. Working here can be sometimes dangerous if you aren’t careful. We believe that college students are way more responsible and know what they want from life.”

That actually made sense and everyone was okay with that answer but Peter knew that Flash wasn't finished.

"So you can confirm that you have no-one our age as an intern here, right?" 

Tony frowned.

“What are you trying to say?” 

“What would you do, just hypothetically, if you'd find out that someone's lying about being an intern here?" Flash's evil grin spread across his face and Peter's heart sank.

"It depends. Do you know someone like this?" With a few steps, Tony got closer to Flash. He had curiosity in his eyes but his body language was warning Flash that he definitely doesn't want to say anything stupid. But Flash was like blind.

“Yes, actually, that’s him,” Flash pointed at Peter proudly.

Tony patted boy's shoulder in a very unfriendly manner and put up his fake media smile.

"Flash, that's how you call yourself? Really? You're a little snitch, aren't you? You really think Stark industries can't handle liars? You think we wouldn't know if someone would lie more than a year about working here? I know everything. And if there's anything I don't know, Pepper does. And Peter Parker, in fact, does work here. He hasn't tried to get September Foundation Grand unlike someone-" he glared at Flash, "-but I found him myself. I saw his work and I knew he's the best of us all. I wanted to give him a chance to do something good, something great. Believe it or not, but I chose him to be my personal intern, he helps me with classified projects and I'm going to let him even work on Iron-man armour. Kid's bright and kind and we value these qualities. But do you know what we don’t like?” Tony raised an eyebrow and Flash shook his head.

“We don’t like bullies.”

Flash blanched and Peter almost started pitying him. Tony could be mean as shit and now, he was furious.

“I-i-i don’t I don’t know what, what are you talking about,” stammered Flash trying to pull away from Tony, but he was still holding his shoulder tightly.

"Let me show you something," said Tony with his fake media smile, maybe because Mr Harrington seemed to faint any second. 

The billionaire was already reaching for his phone hidden in his pocket when Peter blurts: "Mr Stark, please don't-"

“Nuh-uh kid, you heard, I’m a doctor now,” interrupted Tony with a smirk.

“But Mr Stark!" the boy tried to defend Flash again, God knows why. But Stark didn't let him.

“Don’t Mr Stark me, this is real shit and you should have told me. Now, zip it.” He snapped and then turned to Flash with a shark-like grin announcing he's gonna eat him alive, then he finally found his phone and in a second, blue holographic projection appeared in front of them. Peter's classmates gasped in amazement, but he knew them very well by now so he saved his energy for panicking.

"Lil' bully dipshit is playing now," proclaimed FRIDAY's robotic voice and images started to move. It was a video. In the video were they all in the reception. Jolene was giving them badges. “Miss Jolene? Pen- I mean Parker doesn't have one. Does this mean he cannot go? Is it because he's pretending to have an internship?" said Flash loudly with an evil smirk. Peter looked miserable but the scene changed. Following videos were similar, Flash bullying Peter.

“Penis Parker, you afraid your fake badge won't work?" This one was short but the next made peter blush and Flash turn pale even more. It was the lunch incident.

“Penis! Hey Parker! Peter! Peter, Penis, Parker! I know you hear me!" Peter ignored frantic shouting and continued his meal.

“Parkeeeer!" Flash was tireless and now everyone was staring at them. This was a fight Peter couldn't win.

“Yes, Flash?" he rolled his eyes and stopped eating.

"How much?" yelled Flash with winning smirk.

"How much what?" asked Peter, tired, annoyed, and confused by all this.

“How much do you pay to strangers to pretend they know you?"

And then another video.  
“What's up Penis? You makin' new fake friends? I told you I don't believe you. No need to try so hard."

The last one was the shortest, just Flash's lips mouthing You’re screwed. Then all projections disappeared and an uncomfortable quiet arose. All of the interns loved Peter so they never stopped glaring at Flash, if Tony wasn't here, they'd probably yell at him a lot.

“So, I’ll tell you, what I’m gonna do next. I'll send a complaint to your school," Tony turned to Mr Harrington with a firm expression, "because nobody will treat my kid like that. This little evil brat should have been punished a long time ago, you were letting him get away with that just because of money. Trust me, I have more money and I can make his father bankrupt before sunset. You are supposed to look after those children, but you fucked up."

Mr Harrington looked like he wanted to cry. He decided he is not going on any other field trip. Ever.

“And you,” Tony pointed at Flash, glaring, “you know, sometimes I work with your father. I can easily end this partnership and tell the whole world why. I guess, he won't thank you. So watch your manners. Be a good kid, study and don't bully. If I ever hear you said one bad word to someone, you know what's gonna happen. Now, leave my building."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Flash in the last attempt to save his dignity.

“No. That’s just a friendly warning,” Tony winked at him and then came to Peter.

“So, kid, will you go with me to England? Or do you have some important homework again?” He ruffled Peter’s hair and smiled way more genuinely.

“Not really, but why’s that?” replied Peter and frowned confusedly.

"Well, it's like eight hours long flight and there will be plenty of time. I'd be bored. Besides, we could finally finish the thing we're currently working on."

“That’s a lie.”

“Yeah, I don’t want Pep to yell at me and if you’ll be here, she won’t. You just show her your adorable puppy eyes and I’m saved. Mine doesn’t work anymore.” Peter couldn't stop laugh forming deep in his chest. Even Tony made that nose-breath-laugh.

"And there it is. You just wanna use me! But hey, because I like you, I'll do it for you. But you have to call Aunt May."

"Will do. Thanks, kid."

"London it is, then," said Peter with a surprisingly good British accent.

The two of them were like in some kind of bubble. Like they completely forgot about the others. They were just staring at them expect the interns, they were used to it. But there still was an unfinished tour, expelled Flash, puzzled Jolene and one terrified teacher.

“Sir, will you continue with the Q&A or…? We're running of time now," Jolene spoke hesitantly, but when she met Tony's warm eyes, she knew his anger won't be turned to her.

"Let's go home then. It was a pleasure to have all of you here today, hope you learned something new and that you have enough photos for your Instagram. Tag SI and because I'm sure you really want, we’ll make a nice happy group photo.”

And they did. Even with that awkward bully situation, they were zestful. And they left after a short fuss about Peter staying in Stark Tower. Mr Harrington insisted on calling a legal guardian which Tony responded with a claim he's Peter's next emergency contact. The teacher didn't believe that, but as Tony said, that wasn't his problem. 

All interns started work again and Tony guided Peter to his private elevator with a hand on his shoulder. Their ride to the penthouse was quiet and a little bit tense. Then they sat down on couch and Tony finally looked at Peter. But he was avoiding any eye contact. He knew what's going on.

“Be good and tell me why the hell didn’t you say something?” There he was. Tony in his full dad mode.

“It was no big deal,” shrugged the boy and kept staring at his hands.

“No big deal? How long does he bully you? Whole high school? Why did you let him?” boomed the older man quite desperately which finally made Peter look at him.

"If he didn't bully me, he would bully someone else and they may not be able to handle it. I can, I’m strong,” Peter nervously fidget on his seat but kept the eye contact.

"Yeah sure you are, but don’t you think it would be better if he wouldn’t bully anyone? Hmm?”

“Yes but-” Peter started to defend himself, he knew he did the right thing even if it hurt sometimes.

“No buts, kid. This is serious. He can’t mess with people, especially not with you. You don’t have to be his punching bag because you’re Spider-Man. Heroes protect people, yes, but they need to protect themselves, too.” Tony's expression softened. Suddenly he had the urge to hug the boy. “You apparently still don’t know how to do that, that’s why I’m here. I’ve got your back, but next time, tell me if someone hurts you, okay?”

"And who has your back, Mr Stark?" That question was so innocent and full of genuine concern. It warmed Tony's heart.

"That is not your problem, kid. Come on, now. I'll call Aunt Hottie and Happy will take you home to pack."

Peter wanted to hug his mentor as well. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to thank him somehow for everything and he was a huge hugger, that was his way of showing gratefulness. But they weren’t there yet, right?


End file.
